


Día 4: Dirty Talk

by Sky_Black1999



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu tiene un vibrador en el trasero, Light Smut, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Masturbación en vestidores, Masturbation, OiHina - Freeform, Relationship(s), SakuAtsu, Smut, dirty talk barata, vestidor, vibrador
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Disculpen posibles errores de gramática o repeticiones de palabras, realmente no me detuve a editar ;o;
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945006
Kudos: 21
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Día 4: Dirty Talk

—¡Esa última jugada fue increíble, Bokuto-san!

Un entusiasta Hinata saltó hacia los hombros del reluciente Bokuto, quien no se tambaleó ni un pie a pesar de tener al chico naranja encima, y lo único que hizo fue comenzar a carcajearse con las manos en su cintura.

—¡Lo sé, estuvo increíble! —exclamó el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír y dando vueltas en su puesto, sin importarle tener un peso extra—. ¡Pero todo ha sido gracias a la levantada de Tsumu-Tsumu, pensé que la pelota se iba a perder!

El susodicho volteó con sorpresa al verse nombrado, mas no respondió nada y solo se encogió de hombros con una expresión sonriente. Desde que habían terminado el partido, lo primero que hizo el rubio fue correr al vestidor sin siquiera celebrar con sus demás compañeros. Al ingresar, se dirigió al instante a su casillero, rebuscando algo en silencio.

—¡Sí, eso fue genial! —exclamó Hinata, bajándose de Bokuto por fin y corriendo hacia su propio casillero, el cual quedaba al lado de Atsumu—. Creo que es un buen momento para celebrar, ¿no? Otra victoria más. ¡Deberíamos ir a beber!

—¡Apoyo eso con mucha violencia! —apoyó Bokuto al instante mientras se quitaba la camiseta, quedando semi desnudo.

—Lo que ustedes deberían hacer es ir a casa a descansar —mencionó el capitán Meian, golpeando la base de la cabeza de Hinata con el puño, provocándole un quejido—. Hoy fue un partido intenso, tienen que pensar en sus cuerpos.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisita burlona bailando en sus labios.

—Por eso, capitán, mi cuerpo me pide alcohol —respondió, rompiendo a carcajadas ante la expresión atónita del mayor.

Las risitas de Thomas e Inunaki se escucharon en el cuarto, a lo que el capitán resopló y rodó los ojos en el proceso.

—Estos niños altaneros —farfulló Meian, rindiéndose y yendo a su propio casillero para cambiarse.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo entre conversaciones animadas y carcajadas. Los más ruidosos por supuesto eran Bokuto y Hinata, quienes no paraban de hablar de su plan para salir a beber. Los demás solo respondían con frases cortas, dejándolos ser. Sin embargo, había una persona que usualmente también era parte de la dupla ruidosa —aunque no tanto como ellos—, pero que en ese preciso instante se encontraba en un mutismo extraño.

—¿Eh? ¿Atsumu-san, se encuentra bien? —mencionó Hinata en cierto momento ya con su mochila cruzada en el pecho, fijándose en el armador que durante todo ese tiempo se había quedado estático frente al casillero—. Tu cara está roja.

—¡Tsumu-Tsumu! ¡¿Podría ser que se te pegó ese extraño virus que anda rondando por ahí?! —exclamó Bokuto, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con una expresión aterrorizada y siendo imitado por Hinata.

—Si no te estás sintiendo bien, deberías ir a casa —comentó Meian, quien se hallaba ya en la puerta a punto de marcharse.

Oliver, Thomas e Inunaki también voltearon a ver al rubio al llamar la atención. Aquellos pares de ojos se fijaron por completo en Atsumu, a excepción de unos. Kiyoomi Sakusa se encontraba en la banca que dividía el vestidor, limpiando con minuciosidad los zapatos con los que recién había jugado antes de meterlos a su propia mochila. En ningún instante el pelinegro había pronunciado palabra alguna, aunque no era algo extraño en sí teniendo en cuenta que era de pocas palabras.

Atsumu, por su parte, lo único que hizo fue emitir una risita entrecortada, apoyando su cuerpo en los casilleros. El semblante que tenía en ese momento era una muestra de un agotamiento puro. Sin embargo, ondeó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—N-no es nada, chicos —contestó, riendo bajito—. Creo que me siento un poco cansado después del juego que tuvimos. Y creo que esta vez no podré acompañarlos a beber, le haré caso al capitán.

Meian, por supuesto, lució satisfecho con eso y afirmó con la cabeza. Dio una última advertencia a Bokuto y Hinata de que no se excedieran y se marchó del vestidor.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín adorable.

—Buh, yo quería que fuéramos juntos a ese nuevo bar que estrenaron hace poco por aquí —farfulló el naranja con un tono de reproche.

—Bueno, no hay de otra. Si Tsumu-Tsumu dice que se siente mal, entonces debe ser cierto —mencionó Bokuto, dándole leves palmadas en la espalda de Hinata.

—Iremos en otra ocasión, ¿sí? —prometió Atsumu, rascándose la mejilla. Sus cejas estaban arrugadas, haciendo que su sonrisa no se viera del todo sincera.

Bokuto asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza, y en un segundo su rostro se iluminó.

—Además, Omi-kun de seguro nos va a acompañar y...

—No cuenten conmigo —masculló Sakusa antes de que Bokuto pudiera terminar la frase, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado al vestidor.

Esta vez la atención de los dos muchachos se enfocó en el pelinegro encorvado en el asiento, quienes refunfuñaron al instante.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Omi-san! ¡La otra vez te divertiste bastante y tenemos video de eso! —protestó Hinata, señalando al muchacho quien no se inmutó.

Sakusa lo único que hizo fue gruñir y dirigirles una mirada ceñuda. Aquello fue suficiente para que Bokuto y Hinata pararan de molestar, suspirando audiblemente.

—De acuerdo, ¡la vamos a pasar tan bien que ustedes dos se van a arrepentir de no haber venido! Les enviaré fotos después —gritó Hinata, apuntando con ambas manos a Atsumu y Sakusa.

Atsumu soltó una risita entrecortada, todavía apoyado de forma extraña en el casillero. Inunaki, Thomas y Oliver se encaminaron a la salida, sacudiendo las manos.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos por ahora —mencionó Thomas, fijando la vista entre Sakusa y Atsumu—. Vayan a casa y descansen, hoy fue un día duro.

—Eso haremos —respondió Atsumu en un suspiro, sin borrar su sonrisa de ojos achicados.

Bokuto y Hinata también se dirigieron a la puerta con paso rápido, quizá demasiado entusiasmados por la idea de ir a beber.

—¡Nos vemos, chicos! —dijo Hinata, agitando el brazo en modo de despedida.

—¡Adiós y no se maten, por favor! —Bokuto le siguió, dirigiendo una última mirada a los dos restantes en el vestidor y enseñándoles una sonrisa ladeada—. Cierren la puerta con llave luego de salir.

Y entonces, el silencio se hizo en el cuarto.

Los ruidos del zapateo de los otros fueron disminuyendo a medida que se alejaban, dejándolos en un mutismo sepulcral. Sin embargo, esto no duró mucho.

Sakusa se levantó de su asiento con lentitud, exhalando un suspiro y dejando sus zapatos sobre la banca. Caminó hacia la puerta del vestidor y la cerró despacio para luego echarle llave. En ningún momento habló o miró a la otra persona en la habitación.

No obstante, cuando se giró en su puesto notó que Atsumu ya estaba completamente caído en el suelo, jadeando entrecortado. Su cabeza se apoyaba en los casilleros, la boca la tenía entreabierta como si le estuviera faltando el aire.

—Tú... eres demasiado cruel —masculló Atsumu, lanzándole entonces una mirada enfurecida al pelinegro, quien solo se dirigió con la misma paciencia que antes a la banca.

Atsumu no dejó de contemplarlo mientras se sentaba, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo ardía en ese instante. Pero percibió un frío helado correrle por las venas cuando vio la sonrisa inclinada de Sakusa, algo que no le indicaba nada bueno.

Y aun así, no pudo evitar estremecerse al mirarlo. Que el pelinegro lo estuviera viendo como si fuera todo un banquete le producía mil sensaciones que aún no sabía definir.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás demasiado débil? —dijo Sakusa por fin, cruzando las piernas y apoyando un brazo en su rodilla, dejando reposar el mentón sobre la palma—. No te ves nada bien, Miya.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la maldita culpa, desgraciado?

Sakusa solo emitió una corta risa y extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo con un botón, el cual apretó. Atsumu, de forma instantánea, lanzó un fuerte gemido, mordiéndose los labios para suprimirlo. Su cuerpo se contorsionó, agitando las piernas y apretando las manos a los costados.

—¿Yo? ¿Te recuerdo quién fue el de la idea de usar un vibrador mientras jugábamos? —respondió Sakusa seco, sin apartar los ojos del rubio que resoplaba con cansancio—. Dijiste que sería divertido, yo solo obedecí.

Atsumu gruñó, ceñudo.

—¡Pues porque no esperaba para nada que estuvieras oprimiendo el jodido botón durante todo el partido! ¡El entrenador incluso pensó que estaba enfermo y debía irme a casa!

Sakusa no contestó, mas un brillo particular se cruzó por sus ojos. Un mechón ondulado caía sobre estos, el cual sopló con absoluta tranquilidad, sin parar de observar al rubio.

—¿Qué sucede, Miya? —dijo, inclinando la cabeza con aparente inocencia. Atsumu sabía bien que esa era solo una fachada—. ¿Acaso solo puedes soportar esto?

Y entonces, volvió a apretar el botón, logrando que Atsumu volviera a gruñir y retorcerse sin parar. Sus manos apretaron la camisa de los Black Jackals que aún no se quitaba. Su respiración era entrecortada y el pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

—Algún día... me vengaré, lo juro —farfulló después de calmarse un poco, viendo con los ojos entrecerrados al pelinegro.

Sakusa se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

—Lo estaré esperando.

No era la primera vez que hacían cosas similares. En realidad, no era ni de lejos algo poco común en ellos. Básicamente, ese era su modo de ser cuando estaban en público: amaban hacer cosas que pudieran aborchonar o enloquecer al otro, pero sin dejar que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Era peligroso y arriesgado, quizá por eso no lo dejaban de hacer.

Ese tipo de juegos había empezado desde hacía mucho. Atsumu no podía decirlo con exactitud, pero ya era algo "normal" en ellos, se podría decir.

Cuando apenas se conocieron unos años atrás, la opinión que tenían del otro no era muy buena. De inmediato pensaron que no podrían llevarse bien y que su dinámica no iba a funcionar en caso de que llegaran a jugar juntos.

No obstante, al llegar a los Black Jackals aquello cambió. Atsumu era adaptable, Sakusa tenía el tipo de consistencia que facilitaba todo para el equipo. Y combinaron a la perfección.

Quizá más de lo que se esperaban.

Pasó un día. Un día normal, es decir. Se estaban cambiando en los vestidores, como siempre. Todos bromeaban y celebraban por otra victoria que fue bastante ardua; Bokuto decía que iba a ir a celebrar con su "amorcito" y Hinata proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que tenía que hacer una videollamada con su novio japonés que vivía en Argentina.

Sakusa y Atsumu estaban silenciosos, algo extraño. Los demás los molestaron con eso, se despidieron de ellos y les dijeron que ni se les ocurriera pelear al quedar solos.

Aunque lo único que pelearon al cerrar la puerta del vestidor fueron sus bocas. Y ahí se podría decir que empezó todo.

También fue ahí que Atsumu descubrió un lado de Sakusa que desconocía. Y que quizá no estaba muy feliz de conocer. Después de todo, él era el punto de enfoque del pelinegro.

Uno de los pasatiempos de Sakusa era humillar de cualquier forma posible a Atsumu, quien era, por más que no lo pareciera, su novio.

Habían hecho varias cosas que, si llegaba a mencionarlo en voz alta, de seguro más de una persona quedaría sorprendida y anonadada.

Aunque lo que más le gustaba a Sakusa era usar los vestidores después de que todos se marchaban. Quizá le gustaba la adrenalina de saber que en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos por alguien. Aunque él era lo suficientemente precavido como para echar llave a la puerta en cada ocasión.

Sakusa volvió a oprimir el botón, aumentando la potencia del vibrador que se encontraba dentro de Atsumu. Este gimió alto de nuevo, sintiendo cómo el juguete parecía estarse adentrando más y más. No podía dejar de temblar y ya no tenía idea de dónde apoyar sus manos.

—Vamos, no finjas que no lo estás disfrutando. ¿Acaso no dices siempre que te gusta rudo? —farfulló Sakusa, su voz revoloteando en los oídos de Atsumu. Y al oír el tono ronco que siempre adoptaba cuando hacían ese tipo de cosas, Atsumu sintió que su miembro se apretaba más en su ropa interior.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakusa, por supuesto.

—Eso se ve un poco doloroso, ¿no crees? Deberías hacer algo al respecto.

Atsumu maldijo en voz baja, sintiendo que la sangre hervía dentro de él. Era cierto que el de idea fue claramente el rubio, mas Sakusa se aprovechaba de ello para torturarlo sin fin.

No obstante, no era como si Atsumu no supiera jugar. Él también conocía algunos trucos para hacer enloquecer a Sakusa.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios, se acercó de rodillas hasta donde estaba Sakusa. Cada movimiento estaba hecho para que su cintura y trasero sobresalieran, captando la atención del pelinegro. Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en el rostro de Atsumu a medida que cortaba la distancia entre ellos. 

—Sí, también creo que debería hacer algo —murmuró el rubio estando agachado frente a su novio, viéndolo sin parpadear. Y entonces, lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse lo suficiente para que su cara se rozara con las piernas de Sakusa, restregándose sin ningún tipo de pudor contra ellas y jadeando sobre la piel caliente. 

El pelinegro gruñó con molestia ante aquel repentino ataque, que de por sí no era la gran cosa, pero Atsumu sabía bien que a Sakusa no le gustaba ser tomado por sorpresa. 

Continuó pegando su cara a la pierna de Sakusa, tocando la piel acobijada por unos cuantos vellos y sintiendo que estos se hundían en su mejilla. Atsumu respiró e inhaló el aroma contrario, haciendo todo lo posible para que su vaho chocara contra él. Cosa que a Sakusa por supuesto no le gustó. 

—Vamos, bebé, no me mires así que me enciendes más —masculló Atsumu, dejando un casto beso en el reverso de la pierna derecha de Sakusa, zona que se encontraba más caliente y un poco húmeda; quizá debido al reciente partido que tuvieron y a la situación en la que estaban ahora—. Yo solo quiero estar cerca de... ¡ti! 

El vibrador dentro de él se sacudió, provocándole un salto inesperado. Atsumu gimoteó, restregando su rostro contra las piernas de Sakusa y aferrándose a sus zapatos. 

—No creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras —susurró Sakusa, dirigiéndole una mirada insolente al rubio, el cual chistó con molestia mientras temblaba—. Yo mando hoy aquí. 

En su relación nunca había nada establecido. Los dos estaban dispuestos a experimentar cosas nuevas con tal de que se sintiera bien. 

Por ello, a pesar de que Atsumu odiaba que lo menospreciaran, si se trataba de Sakusa entonces no tenía ningún problema; después de todo, él se encargaría de hacer gemir después a su novio. 

Y no podía negarlo, lo encendía demasiado ver a Omi-Omi con una actitud dominante. La mirada de desprecio y a la vez encendida que le estaba lanzando en ese instante era lo que le provocaba más placer que nada. 

Sakusa se liberó del agarre de Atsumu, haciéndolo trastabillar hasta caer de trasero en el suelo. El movimiento hizo que el juguete se hundiera más dentro de él, sacándole un resoplido entrecortado. Su miembro punzante ya era totalmente visible para los dos, Atsumu ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultarlo.

Por ello, Sakusa alzó con lentitud su pie y, sin hacer mucha presión, lo apoyó en la sobresaliente erección de Atsumu. El rubio gimió de inmediato ante el toque, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos fueron su apoyo para no caer porque al parecer su cuerpo no soportaba más el peso. 

—Vamos, gime alto como el puto zorro que eres —farfulló Sakusa, oprimiendo de nuevo la base del miembro, el cual sobresalía a través de la tela del uniforme. 

Atsumu resopló, enfocando la mirada perdida en el rostro de Sakusa y enseñándole una expresión que podía entenderse como enojo pero a la vez... pasión. Sí, los dos sabían que no había forma en la que él no disfrutara eso. 

Sakusa bajó el pie, recorriendo con absoluta tranquilidad la extensión del miembro y sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Atsumu no paraba de temblar. Ya los gemidos no eran reprimidos, el rubio gimoteaba sin ningún reparo y movía las caderas como si quisiera más.

Y deseaba más. No era suficiente, no todavía. 

—A-ah, Omi... más, por favor —suplicó Atsumu, alargando sus manos hasta apoyarlas a los costados de las piernas de Sakusa y volver a restregar su rostro allí. Lo quería cerca, necesitaba tener el calor de su novio sobre él y sentir que perdía la cabeza. La cordura y todos sus supuestos planes de venganza se fueron al traste—. Durante todo el partido no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Cada vez que eso se movía dentro de mí, te imaginaba haciéndomelo con el rostro sudado y...

—Cállate —farfulló Sakusa, empujando con suavidad en el pecho de Atsumu hasta que cayó por segundo vez de trasero. Una expresión sádica se extendió en la cara del pelinegro, lo que hizo temblar al contrario. Aquel semblante no indicaba nada bueno... o quizá sí—. ¿Por qué mejor no me muestras lo que te estabas imaginando?

Atsumu parpadeó rápido, sintiéndose un poco mareado. Su mente no podía enfocarse en una sola cosa, lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba sacar todo de sí. 

Sin embargo, logró formar una sonrisa ladeada. Contempló a Sakusa con atención y, sin retirar la vista de él, deslizó la mano por su pecho, bajó por el estómago y se acarició el interior de los muslos. Disfrutó en silencio la forma en la que los ojos oscuros de Sakusa no se retiraron de él. 

—Me harías abochornar, Omi-Omi, no creo que pueda hacerlo —respondió en un tono aparentemente inocente, aunque sus acciones no combinaban con ello. 

Por supuesto, en medio de su juego, los comentarios bromistas de Atsumu no podían faltar.

—No estoy bromeando —declaró Sakusa, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas, alzando el mentón y entrecerrando los ojos mientras contemplaba en el suelo a Atsumu—. ¿O es que acaso necesitas siempre de mí para venirte?

Atsumu ensanchó su sonrisa condescendiente, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse.

—Por supuesto que te necesito, Omi-kun —susurró Atsumu, inclinando la cabeza y fingiendo pureza—. Solo estoy así por ti.

Y entonces, las manos del rubio viajaron a su pantalón, jalándolo hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior con rapidez. Gimió ante el roce, dejando expuesto todo el desastre que era dentro. 

Su miembro goteaba sin parar, con las venas resaltándose. Estaba completamente erecto y Atsumu parecía bastante orgulloso de eso, como si andar con una erección por ahí fuera algo de lo que presumir.

Atsumu se movió lo suficiente para patear su ropa a un costado y suspiró con tranquilidad, deslizando sus manos por su abdomen y llegando al miembro húmedo. Los dedos delgados del rubio rodearon toda su extensión, solo rozándose con suma lentitud. 

—Solo el pensar que la gente podría darse cuenta de lo que sucedía me emocionaba como no te imaginas... —susurró el rubio, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Con cada salto, el vibrador dentro de mí se hundía más y más. 

Sakusa tragó saliva de forma visible, incapaz de retirar su vista del punto húmedo en la base del miembro del rubio. Y su mirada se trasladó más abajo, al lugar que parecía no estar teniendo la suficiente atención que necesitaba. Allí se podía ver la punta del vibrador sobresaliendo, todo lo demás abarcaba todo el interior de Atsumu. 

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en aquella zona que también estaba húmeda. 

—Omi-kun, si me miras así no creo que pueda aguantarlo por mucho tiempo —susurró Atsumu, apretándose un poco más su propio miembro y recorriéndolo con una lentitud exasperante. No sabían cuál de los dos era el más impaciente de allí. 

—Hazlo. —La voz de Sakusa salió firme y a la vez ronca, demostrando así que tampoco era una roca sin emociones. El bulto que comenzaba a crecer en su entrepierna indicaba lo contrario—. Mastúrbate en frente de mí, Atsumu. 

El rubio suspiró al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de forma tan clara y erótica, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. El sonido resonó contra las paredes del vestidor, siendo acompañado con la respiración entrecortada de Sakusa y ahora el chapoteo de las manos de Atsumu tocando su pene. Eran los únicos allí, de seguro afuera tampoco había nadie y ese solo pensamiento hacía de la situación algo más emocionante.

Estaban haciendo algo prohibido, algo que solo ellos dos guardarían. Cada vez que entraran a aquel vestidor, recordarían lo sucedido de manera inevitable. Era su secreto, uno de tantos que tenían. 

Entonces, el rubio emitió una risita, ahora abarcando toda su extensión sin dudar. Su mano comenzó a bombear de arriba abajo, yendo primero lento. Sus ojos viajaron a Sakusa, quien no dejaba de contemplarlo con atención y su mueca feliz se amplió.

—Asegúrate de verme bien, Omi-kun —susurró Atsumu, sin detener sus movimientos que aumentaban con el paso de los segundos. 

Sakusa rechinó los dientes, inclinándose. Ver a Atsumu en el suelo haciendo ese tipo de cosas le daba una sensación de superioridad que no podía apartar de él; y aun así, sabía bien que el rubio también lo estaba manipulando para que no alejara la mirada ni por un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo. 

Atsumu bajó la vista a su propio miembro, rodeándolo con una mano que se encargaba de acariciarlo de arriba abajo e ir intensificando la velocidad de los movimientos. Con su otra mano, se encargó de apoyar la palma sobre la base y dar círculos allí, humedeciendo la piel con su propio líquido. 

—Aprieta más —masculló Sakusa, dándole la orden a Atsumu con un tono bajo, pero que se escuchó claro en los oídos del rubio; después de todo, siempre lo escuchaba. No había forma de que su atención no estuviera todo el tiempo en él.

Atsumu obedeció, apretando más su pene sin disminuir el ritmo. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor se reunieron en su frente, aunque todo su cuerpo como tal estaba hirviendo. El suelo debajo de él era áspero y duro, mas no podía evitar sacudir su cadera como si estuviera siendo embestido. 

Sakusa no apartaba los ojos de él, viendo de nuevo aquel punto que parecía desatendido. Entonces, dirigió su dedo al botón que indicaba el nivel de velocidad del vibrador y lo oprimió con un toquecito. Eso fue suficiente para que el juguete hiciera lo suyo dentro de Atsumu, tomándolo por sorpresa. El rubio saltó, deteniendo los movimientos de su mano. El gemido que emitió fue agudo y vacilante, dirigiéndole a su pareja una mirada enfurruñada. 

—E-eso es injusto —farfulló jadeante, volviendo a abarcar su miembro, pero ahora con movimientos más lentos. 

—Nada es injusto aquí —respondió Sakusa, una comisura de su boca se estiró enseñando una sonrisa maquiavelica—. Este es nuestro propio juego, Miya, y no existen reglas. 

Atsumu gruñó, notando de nuevo cómo el juguete vibraba en su interior y tocaba su punto de placer que lograba que su mente se difumara. Los movimientos de sus manos fueron torpes, aunque sentía que no podía aguantar más.

Y aun así, no era suficiente. Nunca lo sería si Atsumu no lo estaba tocando, no estaba dentro de él y no tenía su rostro jadeante encima. 

Casi como si pudiera leer su mente, Sakusa dijo: 

—Vamos, imagina que soy yo. ¿Acaso eres incapaz de hacerlo?

El juguete no paraba de moverse y Atsumu meneaba la cadera como si aquello fuera el miembro de Sakusa; como si no estuviera en el suelo del vestidor, sino en su apartamento o en el de Sakusa. Como si estuvieran haciendo el amor sobre una cama con cobijas suaves, pasando sus manos por la espalda del pelinegro y acercándolo más hacia a él, enredando sus piernas en la cintura contraria provocando que se enterrara profundo. Sakusa apretaría los muslos, dejando que su cuerpo tomara vida propia e hiciera de Atsumu un desastre.

Se lo imaginó a la perfección, intentando recordar la sensación del pene de su lindo novio y asociarlo con el del vibrador. Sin embargo, eso fue imposible. 

—Omi-Omi... te necesito —jadeó Atsumu, dejando a relucir lo que pensaba en ese instante. Sus manos se encargaron de bombear con más rapidez su propio miembro y el vibrador aumentaba de potencia, aunque no era suficiente—. Te necesito a ti. Necesito tu pene dentro de mí. 

Sakusa no contestó en esta ocasión. Atsumu deseaba verlo, pero sus ojos se desenfocaron y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Las puntas de sus dedos dentro de los zapatos se retorcieron, sintiendo cómo estaba a punto de llegar. Sintió los ojos ardientes de su novio sobre él, esa mirada oscura recorriendo su cuerpo y aquello fue suficiente para alcanzar la cúspide del placer. 

Atsumu gimió sin parar hasta que fue solo un sonido nasal, respirando agitado. Sus extremidades se sentían entumecidas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cayó hacia atrás en el suelo, sin importarle que su novio lo criticara por ello; no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Su estómago se llenó de fluidos y de sudor, combinándose entre sí. El vibrador también paró y Atsumu se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco extraño ante ello. 

Aun así, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mano hacia allí y sacarlo, provocando un sonido húmedo. Resopló, percibiendo que su interior necesitaba un buen descanso después de tener durante tanto tiempo aquel juguete. 

Atsumu hizo un esfuerzo por apoyarse en sus codos y levantarse. Entonces vio a Sakusa, quien se pasó una mano por el pelo y bajó la vista hacia sí mismo, dándose cuenta de la humedad que se formó en su entrepierna. El rubio se fijó también en ello, sonriendo de lado. 

Nunca se cansaría de ver las reacciones de su novio con lo que hacían. Al tener una expresión estoica la mayoría del tiempo, aquellos momentos eran preciados para Atsumu. Al fin y al cabo, eso le dejaba claro que no era el único afectado. 

Aun así, Sakusa siempre sería Sakusa sin importar el lugar en el que estuvieran. 

El pelinegro se levantó y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas. Atsumu vio con atención todas sus acciones, notando entonces que lo más seguro es que se sintiera incómodo ante la humedad en su entrepierna. 

—Hey, vamos. Tenemos que ir a casa a ducharnos —masculló Sakusa, sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Atsumu y caminando hacia la puerta.

Atsumu jadeó, incorporándose como un resorte. Recordó que su pantalón y ropa interior había sido tirada a un lado, y también se apresuró a recoger el maldito vibrador. 

—¡Omi-kun, espera! ¿Siquiera me puedes dar tiempo de limpiarme o algo así? No voy a salir con... todo esto encima de mí —dijo Atsumu, señalando su estómago y parte de las piernas manchadas de semen—. Me voy a limpiar. 

Sakusa al parecer lo ignoró por completo porque abrió la puerta sin dudar, logrando que el rubio diera un gritito de susto. 

—Te voy a dejar atrás —farfulló, mas no se movió de su puesto en la entrada de la puerta, manteniéndola ajustada y viendo hacia afuera.

Atsumu rodó los ojos, buscando apresurado su toalla dentro de la mochila. No le iba a gustar para nada tener que guardar su toalla sucia, mas no tenía de otra. Sabía que Sakusa no iba a estar dispuesto de a bañarse en las duchas de allí ya que seguramente fue ensuciado con los "gérmenes" de otros. No tenían de otra más que correr a la casa del pelinegro.

Se le ocurrió una idea, sonriendo conforme se ponía la ropa interior.

—Sabes, creo que al llegar deberíamos ducharnos junt...

—Tú puedes ducharte en tu propia casa —farfulló Sakusa de forma abrupta, sin voltear a mirarlo en ningún instante. No había dudado en su respuesta.

Atsumu hizo un puchero, subiéndose ahora los pantalones y agarrando sus cosas con rapidez. 

—¡Eres un malvado! —le gritó cuando llegó hasta él por fin, dándole un codazo en el brazo. 

Sakusa gruñó molesto y salió por completo del cuarto, siendo seguido por el rubio. 

—Lo sé. 

Sakusa sonrió de lado al responder, cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola con una de las llaves de repuesto que siempre llevaba encima. Atsumu lo vio con atención, rodando los ojos sin ocultar su diversión. Se acomodó el pelo, procurando que no fuera un desastre que gritara sexo por donde se le mirara. 

Comenzaron a caminar para marcharse del lugar, notando que las luces de la cancha ya estaban bajas y no se veía ni un alma por ahí. Atsumu aprovechó ello para rozar su dedo pulgar contra el de Sakusa, quien no pareció sorprendido y los enlazó sin titubear, cosa que hizo aun más feliz al rubio. 

—Pero malvado y todo, te amo así —mencionó Atsumu, sin borrar su brillante sonrisa. 

Y el semblante del pelinegro también se alumbró, bajando la cabeza. El dedo pulgar apretó el de de su novio en respuesta. 

—Sí —susurró, dando pasos tranquilos hacia el exterior y deseando no alejarse nunca de aquella calidez que experimentaba en aquel instante—. Lo sé.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen posibles errores de gramática o repeticiones de palabras, realmente no me detuve a editar ;o;


End file.
